civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Starting a new game (CivBE)
Civilization: Beyond Earth changes fundamentally the way you define your civilization (or more specifically, colony). Instead of selecting from a list of preset civilizations with defined special abilities and units, you can now customize to a much higher degree by selecting a series of details which will define the features of the expedition that was sent to colonize the alien planet you will land on. You must choose your sponsor, colonists, spacecraft and cargo. These selections define the initial status of your civilization. Finally, you'll choose the map/planet type, as the ultimate component to setting up your very own expedition to an alien planet. Beginning options Difficulty *Sputnik - Beginner *Mercury - Easy *Vostok - Moderate: AI players receive a few advantages to improve their play *Gemini - Hard: AI players receive small advantages to improve their play **''Tip for Civilization V players: This is roughly equivalent to Prince Difficulty.'' *Soyuz - Very Hard: AI players receive large advantages to improve their play *Apollo - Hardest: AI players receive significant advantages to improve their play Pace *Quick - The number of turns required to complete various tasks is compressed. Good for players who don't like to wait around too much *Standard - The default game pace *Epic - Production, Research, etc. all take a fair amount longer than when playing at Standard Speed. The game is balanced to take longer but still feel like a normal game *Marathon - The extremely long game speed will allow almost an entire normal game's worth of turns many times over in a single playthrough Planet Size *Random Map Size - The game will randomly pick one of the map sizes for you to play *Duel - For 2 players *Dwarf - For 4 players *Small - For 6 players *Standard - For 8 players *Massive - For 8 players with more open space Sponsor Colonists After choosing your sponsor you get to decide what kind of colonists were put into the spaceship. Colonists provide a strong backbone for populating all colonial centers, and depending on their type bring another strong, city-based bonus, also useful throughout the game. Spacecraft When you have picked your colonists, it's time to select the special feature of your spaceship. This bonus is oriented towards the early stages of the game, as it is related to the colonization ship (which probably is dismantled to provide materials for the first city). Thus the advantage quickly becomes obsolete. Cargo Next you must select your spaceship's cargo. These additional materials define what you have with you right away when you found your first city, and consists in a free building or unit. Planet Finally you choose the planet you are going to colonize. The planets have different names, but their main features are always the same: Advanced Setup options :Note the section below contains options not mentioned above. Naming your Civilization Players can name their civilization and their leader something other than what the name given to by default. Note, that the bonuses provided by the civilization the player choose are not changed, nor is the color scheme changed. To do this players must use mods. Players can change: *Leader Name - Note: Introduction screens will still have the original leader's notes. Rising Tide diplomacy screens will have the animated version of the original leader. *Sponsor Name - Full Name: Example "People's African Union" not "African Union" *Sponsor Short Name - Example "ARC" for the "American Reclamation Corporation" *Sponsor Adjective - Example "Slavic" for "Slavic Federation" Teams Players may team up with several AI players should they choose to. More planet options Planet Biome World Age Older worlds are more eroded and contain fewer hills and mountains, while younger worlds have much rougher terrain *3 Billion Years *4 Billion Years *5 Billion Years *Random Temperature *Cool: Increases how far the ice spreads toward the "equator" from either of the poles, decreases the amount of deserts that can exist, and slightly decreases the amount of forests. *Temperate: Attempts to keep tiles as temperature balanced as possible. *Tropical: Allows for more forests and slightly increases the amount of marshes. *Hot: Increases the amount of desert terrain on the equator, slightly decreases the amount of forests, and reduces the stretch of the ice terrain from the poles. *Random Rainfall *Arid: Decreases the chance for forests significantly and creates more plains than grasslands. *Temperate: Attempts to balance the terrain. *Wet: Increases the chances for forests while also increasing the odds of grasslands and marshes. *Random Victory Types The player can disable certain victory conditions should they choose to. Advanced Game Options *Max Turns - Game will end when max turns is reached. Setting this on will disable the victory achievement. *All Coastal Starts - All player starts will be placed on or adjacent to coastal tiles (on applicable maps). *All Water Starts - All player starts (not just the NSA or Chungsu) will be placed at sea (on applicable maps). *Allow Veterancy Saving - Players may choose to defer sending a Veterancy Bonus until later, instead of needing to pick immediately. *Allow Virtue Deferral - Players may choose to defer using Culture to develop a Virtue until later instead of needing to pick immediately. Virtues obtained for free still must be picked immediately, however. *Disable Planet Biome Effects - Disable unique effects from Planet Biomes. All maps and biomes will have default rules. *Don't Stagger Starts - AI players start immediately after human players. *Frenzied Aliens - Alien aggression and spawn rates are greatly increased. *New Random Seed - Each time the game is loaded, the random number seed is regenerated. This means if you attack after loading, you might get a different result from the first time. *No City Razing - Players are not allowed to burn cities down after capturing them. *No Marvels - Marvels do not appear on the map and, as a result, Marvel Quests are disabled as well. *No Resource Pods - Resource Pods do not appear on the map. *Quick Combat - No combat animations are played. *Quick Movement - No movement animations are played. Notes See also Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Game concepts (CivBE) Category:Gameplay Category:Affinities (CivBE) *